I'm in Heaven
by GenerationZ
Summary: [Oneshot] Something sparks at Harry and Ginnys wedding. What happens?


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I DO own the plot. Suck on that!**_

_**Oh, had an idea for this one bored night, took me three nights to write it. Enjoy.**_

_**Dedicated to Shaheen (Heenie) because she's a great friend. Love ya Shaheen.**_

Hermione raised her champagne glass, staring into the sea of formally dressed people. "Well we all knew this day would eventually arrive and I can say that this is the happiest I've ever seen this couple in front of me," Hermione grinned at Harry and Ginny. "I wish you both the best for the future."

Everyone raised their glasses and cheered in unison. Harry laughed and gazed down into the eyes of his new wife. He swept Ginny into a passionate kiss and everyone cheered louder.

Hermione grinned before sitting back down, taking a long sip of champagne from her almost full glass. An unruly curl sprung in front of her face and Hermione growled as she tucked it back behind her ear.

She felt Ron lean across. He whispered, "Okay, so I know they are married now but do they honestly have to keep snogging like that?"

Hermione snorted, looking to her left to see Ginny sitting in Harry's lap, still madly kissing. "I guess they'll be at it all night. I suppose your off to the bar then?"

Ron groaned. "Don't speak of it. I've had three firewhiskeys already and I don't think I'll be getting home." He grinned as he's eyes tried to focus. "But I mean, it could have been worse. She could've had those horrible bridesmaid dresses that most muggle brides pick," he laughed, looking at her dress.

Hermione looked down to her dress. It was made from a gold, silky material that hugged her curves far too much. She had spent most of the day pulling up the spaghetti straps that continued to slip off her shoulders.

The ceremony had taken place on a glorious and sunny Saturday in a colourful garden right beside a waterfall. Naturally, Harry had wanted a small wedding, but somehow the news got out and more than a thousand people showed up.

Now, for that kind of wedding, the gold silky dresses that Hermione and Luna was forced to wear wouldn't have been her choice but at least they weren't pink and frilly.

Hermione said exactly that to Ron.

Ron laughed and pulled one of the fresh white flowers from her curls, sticking it behind his ear. "True but now you'll be fighting the men off with a stick. She has chosen something that rather, well, extenuates… everything."

Hermione hit him across the arm before crossing her arms in front of her chest. "You're a pervert, you know that?"

Ron grinned and stood up, stumbling slightly. "Yes but my darling wife loves me as I am. Wait a minute, where is that saucy woman?" He scanned the crowd before smiling widely. "There's my lovely Luna," and forgetting all about Hermione, Ron stumbled off.

Hermione turned her gaze away from him and smiled at the newlyweds. She was happy for them. They deserved this.

Harry had gone through so much. He had lost his parents, lost his godfather and then lost his mentor. Harry had worked in bringing Sirius back from the veil. It had taken him and Hermione a full year, the whole of their 7th year, to figure it out.

And then, a day after Ginny graduated, two years since Harry had seen Hogwarts, he had asked her to marry him in the middle of the Hogwarts grounds. But then, Hermione had witnessed Voldemort appearing out of nowhere, seven death eaters appeared only seconds later.

The battle lasted hours. At the end of the battle, when everyone's strength and courage was worn down, Voldemort had aimed his wand at Ginny, a flash of green light heading for her.

It had happened so fast that Hermione couldn't look. When Hermione looked back again, Arthur was sprawled across the ground, lifeless and cold. Ginny was crying over her father, the emerald engagement ring sprawled across her father's chest as she sobbed into his cloak.

Now as she looked at them looking at each other with heartfelt love, Hermione knew without a doubt that he deserved this. They deserved it.

Sirius pulled out Ron's chair and sat down in the vacated seat. "They look happy don't they?"

Hermione grinned. "I think it's a little more than happy, well, a lot more than happy."

Sirius laughed, a long low drawled out laugh that made Hermione smiled. "Well I guess it was good that they got married then huh?"

"Yeah I guess so," Hermione laughed, taking a sip of her champagne.

"So," he said leisurely and Hermione noticed his eyes quickly stare the length of her dress before looking back to her face.

Hermione laughed. "Don't worry. I think every guy here has ogled me. Feel free to do so."

A faint blush crept across his face. "I didn't… well I didn't think that -"

Hermione waved her hand as if unimportant. "Don't worry.

He grinned. "So, how come you're not dancing?" Sirius asked casually.

"I'm not really in the mood," Hermione answered, taking a gulp of the champagne, it was almost empty now and Hermione's head felt considerably lighter than it did ten minutes ago.

Sirius frowned. "And why aren't you in the mood?"

She laughed and leant over slightly. "You really want to know?"

"Yes I do."

Hermione grinned then whispered, "I'm an awful dancer."

Halting his laughing, Sirius leant back in his chair and shook his head. "Well," he said after several minutes, "that isn't a good enough excuse and I am not going to let you get away with not dancing at your best friends' wedding."

Hermione shook her head. "No really its fine, I don't want to dance."

"Nonsense," he exclaimed, standing up. "You will want to dance with me for I am an excellent dancer.

Hermione snorted. "Sure you are."

Sirius extended a hand and nudged her shoulder. "Are you going to be a coward and sit here all night drinking champagne or are you going to at least try to dance," he challenged.

Hermione sighed and looked to his hand. She quickly drained the rest of her glass and stood up, placing her hand in his. Her head was feeling light and she grinned. "Okay then, I accept and only because I am no coward."

Sirius laughed before sweeping her onto the dance floor. The band was playing a fast song, the lead singer reaching all sorts of notes. The beat was fast and Hermione twisted and turned around Sirius, moving to the beat. She laughed as Sirius tripped over his feet trying to keep up with her.

The song continued for a long time and by the time it was finished, they were both puffed. Hermione grinned at Sirius as he bent down to tie up his shoe. "I thought you were an excellent dancer?"

Sirius straightened up and smiled mischievously as a piano started a soft tune. He placed a hand on her hip and enveloped her other hand in his. "I'm the best dancer you will ever meet," he whispered.

As they started to move slowly, a husky male voice started to sing.

**_Look into my eyes - you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart - search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more_**

Hermione rested her head on his chest letting the words flow through her.

**_Don't tell me it's not worth trying for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dying' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you_**

Sirius stroked her hand lightly with his thumb and Hermione shivered. It had been a long time since she had danced like this.

**_Look into your heart - you will find  
There's nothing there to hide   
Take me as I am - take my life  
I would give it all - I would sacrifice_**

They moved slowly to the music, fitting perfectly into each other's arms. Unaware of anyone else in the room, the pair continued to dance.

**_Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for  
I can't help it - there's nothing I want more  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you_**

"Hermione?" She felt Sirius whisper close to her ear.

"Yes?" She asked, still moving in his arms.

"I love you."

Hermione's breathe hitched and her heart thumped madly.

_**There's no love - like your love  
And no other - could give more love  
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way**_

"I've loved you before I fell through the veil. I love you when I was in the veil. I loved you when I came back and Hermione, I still love you." He said quickly, keeping a tight hold on her. "I know you don't -"

"Sirius," Hermione whispered, cupping his face. "Shut up." She grinned.

Sirius laughed and brought his face down to hers. "Hermione, you don't know how much it hurts me not to take you in my arms every time I see you. I see you and all I want to do is kiss you."

**_Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth trying for  
I can't help it - there's nothing I want more  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you - yes I'd die for you_**

The piano played softly by it's self for another few minutes before fading out completely. Hermione stayed in his arms for longer than everyone else before pulling away from him. His dark eyes were almost black with lust and continued to stay hot on her, making Hermione blush.

"It's rather hot in here isn't it," Hermione said huskily, feeling the heat spread all over her body. "I think I'm going to go outside for a while."

She turned her head away from his heated gaze and looked around her. Spying the exit, Hermione turned around and started moving through the crowd. She stepped through the open oak doors and moved to the railing of the terrace.

She stood there for what seemed like hours, looking to the stars and thinking about what Sirius had said, and someone tapped her on the back.

Hermione spun around on her heel, her hands landing flat on Sirius's chest. She let out a small gasp. "What are you doing out here?"

"Hermione, you ran out on me, did you really think I wouldn't chase you?" He asked softly, trailing a finger down her cheek. "You've been haunting my dreams but now you're here in the flesh with your hands on my chest…" she could see the outline of his grin through the darkness.

Hermione looked away sheepishly. "Sirius -"

"Yes?" He whispered huskily.

And with all words caught in her throat, Hermione stood there, unable to meet his eye. Sirius smiled and bent down, cupping her flushed cheeks and bringing his lips to hers.

Hermione shifted closer to deepen the kiss; she could feel him running his tongue against her teeth, begging for entrance.

Granting him entrance, Sirius kissed her with heated and passionate fury. Hermione tangled her hands in his silky hair, loving the feel off the soft hair against her fingers.

"You don't know what you do to me, do you?" He murmured against her mouth.

Hermione grinned and moved her hands from his hair, tracing them down the hard, sculptured muscles of his chest. "I certainly do."

Sirius whispered, "You are evil."

Hermione chuckled and continued her work down his shirt as Sirius kissed the column of her neck. She heard his breath hitch as she quickly got to work on his belt. Hermione felt Sirius's hands on hers, stopping her work.

"Hermione, I don't think we should."

Hermione tried to suppress a sigh but failed. She heard Sirius chuckle through the darkness. "Hermione, I'm not saying no. God, I wouldn't…" his voice trailed off before he coughed. "What I'm trying to say is, if we continue, I think Harry would… Well I don't think this is something he would want to see on his wedding day."

Hermione laughed. "I guess so." Her shoulders slumped down in disappointment.

Sirius wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. She felt his mouth against her ear. "But it doesn't mean I don't want to take you out to dinner tomorrow night."

Hermione pressed her head against his chest and said quietly, "It's a date."

_**Ah, it's done. Lo,. I guess you all guessed that.**_


End file.
